Kiss Me
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Apollo knew that he should have been paying attention to where Trucy put up the mistletoe.


**A/N: So, I really wanted to do a mistletoe idea, but I had been stuck between two couples. So, I just decided to do one for both of them. Because why not?**

**Pairing: Klapollo**

**Warning: Males kissing, fluff, slight German (nothing too elaborate), slight AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney**

* * *

"Polly, are there any more cookies in there? We ran out in here!" Trucy shouted out form the living room before a loud explosion came from the TV.

Eyebrow twitching, Apollo sighed before wiping his hands on his apron. He had been slaving around in the kitchen all day long, fixing dinner for the party tonight. Although, as much as he wanted to complain about the lack of help, he was the only person in the house who had a lick of experience in the kitchen, and he would rather not be out on the streets in the winter due to a house fire.

He didn't care how many times Mr. Wright or Trucy apologized, neither of them were coming within ten feet of the stove. It was a wonder the both of them were even _alive_ at this point.

Removing his apron, Apollo picked up the tray of cookies that he had gotten out of the oven about twenty minutes ago. They were still warm and Apollo couldn't stop himself from grabbing one of them, taking a bite. It wasn't often that he was able to have a good chocolate chip cookie, so he savored the moment. Humming happily, he began walking towards the living room when Klavier appeared out of nowhere right in front of him.

Yelping, Apollo stumbled forward and clung tightly onto the tray, trying desperately not to drop them. Klavier's hand shot out and grabbed the tray as well, holding it steady. Apollo took a few seconds to straighten himself out before he coughed awkwardly, swallowing the remaining cookie in his mouth. Glancing up at the rock star for a moment, Apollo flushed in embarrassment before he mumbled out an apology.

"Ach, it is no trouble, Herr Forehead. I should have been watching where I was going," Klavier responded with that smile of his, causing Apollo to flush even more.

Coughing awkwardly, Apollo just nodded his head. "Yeah well, I should probably go ahead and get these cookies in there before Trucy or Mr. Wright decide to come snooping in here. I wouldn't want them to start snacking on the food before everything is ready," he said with a chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

Klavier laughed in response, nodding in agreement. "Ja, the food smells wunderbar."

Ducking his head down, Apollo replied, "Thank you," before he started to make his way around Klavier.

However, before he could do so, a hand on his arm stopped him dead. Eyes widening, Apollo looked up at Klavier in shock before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He glanced down at the hand gripping his arm before looking right back up at Klavier.

"...Umm...Klavier? Do you think you could...let me go?" he asked slowly.

Klavier hummed for a moment before he glanced up. Following his gaze, Apollo felt his heart pound in his chest and his blush spread all the way down his neck as he saw exactly what Klavier was looking at. Right in the center of the doorway that they were standing under, there was a piece of mistletoe. He vaguely remembered seeing Trucy decorating the entire house, putting up several pieces of mistletoe to catch random people off guard.

She was that evil.

"K-Klavier-" Apollo stammered out, not quite sure what to say.

However, before he could say much else, he was cut off by the rock star, who pressed a finger to his lips. Klavier bent down slightly so that they were staring right into each others' eyes. A faint smile was on Klavier's face and for a moment, Apollo felt as though he couldn't breath.

"Just relax, Apollo," Klavier whispered before he closed the gap between them.

Apollo would have normally focused on the fact that Klavier called him by his name instead of his ridiculous nickname. However, the fact that Klavier was currently _kissing him_ kind of too precedence at the moment. Apollo felt the tray of cookies slip out of his hand, falling straight to the floor. However, he paid no mind to that, his hands instead gripping onto Klavier's jacket as the two of them kissed.

"_His lips are warm...,"_ Apollo thought to himself as he slowly let his eyes fall shut, gradually relaxing into the kiss.

The kiss itself didn't last very long, only a few moments after Apollo got into the rhythm did they end up parting. Apollo found himself panting for some reason. His heart was racing in his chest and his body was trembling slightly from excitement. The feeling only grew worse as he realized that Klavier was staring down at him intently.

The rock star chuckled for a moment before he bent back down and pressed a kiss against Apollo's forehead, directing him back to the kitchen. "You go back to what you were doing, Herr Forehead. I'll handle the cookies."

Unable to say anything without utterly humiliating himself, Apollo just nodded his head before running back into the kitchen. There, he too his apron and brought it up to his face, burrowing his face in the cloth to try and hide his embarrassment, although it was a bit too late for that. Damn Klavier and his suave personality.


End file.
